Products for infusion of the above-mentioned type, in particular coffee, even in the domestic or private within, are usually divided into portions in the loose state, taken from the appropriate grinding machine, then placed in a suitable glass, to be inserted on the infusion machine. However, such a process has numerous disadvantages. It is not always possible to obtain portions of product consisting of the optimum quantity, meaning that an optimum resulting drink is not always guaranteed.
Moreover, the ease of handling of such a type of powdered or granular product is not optimum, since during the various product dosing and use operations particles may be dropped, resulting in dirt and necessitating subsequent careful cleaning, as well as in themselves compromising the hygiene of the environment in which such operations are performed.
Moreover, in the domestic within, additional equipment is required, such as teaspoons and the like, in order to handle such a granular product for infusion, and said equipment must then be washed, increasing the work to be done by consumers.
In addition, the ground product, kept in the grinding machine or the corresponding box until it is used, immediately begins to deteriorate. This is a disadvantage in terms of the goodness of the drink that will be obtained from it.
According to another method of consumption, powdered products for infusion of the above-mentioned type are usually consumed in containers made of rigid plastic material or contained in special pods, in filter paper film, in plastic film, or in aluminium film, which enclose the loose product contained in them and keep it compact.
One disadvantage in the use of special means for containing specific portions of product for infusion concerns the evident excessive use of material to obtain predetermined portions of material.
Said pack, or plastic capsule also has to be kept well sealed, to prevent the product from deteriorating, or to prevent the product from leaking out through any predefined holes which may be present in some prior art packs. This is usually done by placing the capsule in an additional containment envelope.
Moreover, according to another disadvantage, during the steps of producing such a product in pods or in plastic containers, it is rather complex and difficult to keep the loose granular or powdered product massed together in order to complete the pack.
Therefore, during the steps of producing such a product in pods or in plastic containers, it is important to have available complex and cumbersome means for feeding the granular or powdered product into the pod or into the respective capsule made of rigid plastic material.